indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia
Trivia questions are given randomly while exploring. Creatures that ask trivia questions are: Answers Genetics: * Horses from Triens always posses which gene?: '''Gray * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? ee/aa: '''Chestnut * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? EE/aa: '''Black * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/A+A: '''Wild Bay * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/Ata: '''Brown * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/aa/nCr: '''Smoky Black * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/aa/CrCr: '''Smoky Cream * '''Which gene do horses from Etiam never have?: '''Extension * '''Which gene is unique to Cordus?: '''Champagne * '''Which gene originated on Manicae?: '''KIT * '''Who was the first horse to carry an inheritable mutation on Vicus?: '''Aviter * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/aa/Rr: '''Black Roan * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? ee/Aa/nCr/Dd: '''Dunalino * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/Aa/nCh: '''Amber Champagne * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? ee/Aa/nCr: '''Palomino * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/aa/nCh: '''Classic Champagne * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/Aa/nCr/Dd: '''Dunskin * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/Aa/nCr: '''Buckskin * '''What color is a horse with the following genes? ee/Ata: '''Chestnut * '''What is the following combination of genes called? EvEv/Eoeo: Phenacodus Evorsus * What gene is required for Miocene (Mm) to show?: Evorsus * What is the following combination of genes called? Evev/Mm: Pliohippus Evorsus * What color is a horse with the following genes? Ee/aa/nZ: '''Silver Black * '''What markings does fvfv turn reveri black?: '''Brumalis * '''Which one of these builds can show pangare+ (pg+)?: '''Donkey * '''What build is DkDr?: '''Mule * '''What build is WmAr?: '''Warmblood * '''What gene originates from Deinde as Verum's Curse?: '''Celo * '''What gene modifies panagre to be dark black?: '''Veteris Geography: * '''Aeternum is considered by locals to the Island of? '''Forever * '''Besides Ortus, which is the largest island in the chain? '''Cordus * '''Name one of active volcanoes on Etiam? '''Mt. Adustio or Mt. Vapos * '''The island of Triens is predominantly which type of terrain? '''Plains * '''Vicus is home to which desert? '''Semper * '''What is the name given to the large, sweeping hills of Vesanus? '''Collium * '''What is the name of mountain range on Etiam? '''Agrogan * '''What is the name of the beloved forest on Vesanus that is home to the Natales horses? '''Musco * '''What is the name of the flatlands that most herds occupy on Vesanus? '''Pronus Plains * '''What is the name of the mountain range on Cordus? '''Vocivus * '''What is the name of the mountain range on Vesanus? '''Carpo * '''What is the name of the safe corridor that separates the mountains from the hills on Vesanus? '''Eluvies * '''What is the other name for the Sominum Pelvim on Vesanus? '''The Bay of Dreams * '''What name is given to the wide and flat plains surrounding the Monitio on Cordus? '''Patulus * '''Which area of Cordus is the most populated? '''Monitio * '''Which is the largest mountain found in the Paradisus range? '''Mt. Belua * '''What is the name of the desert that covers the majority of Sidus? '''Operior * '''What is the name of the cave system on Litura? '''Fidus * '''What is the name of the bay that lies in the middle of Ternio? '''Habeo * '''What is the name of the river worshiped by Fluminis followers? '''Heira * '''What is the name of the mountain range on Sidus? '''Praestrua * '''Which island is just south of Ludos? '''Meridies * '''What is the name of the active volcano on Litura? '''Mt. Novissimus * '''What was the island of Ludos originally called? '''Vinco * '''Which island is known as Liar's Island? '''Deinde * '''What is the large bay of Deinde called? '''Velato * '''What is the name of the mountain range on Ternio? '''Opes Mountains = Lore: * '''Horses from Cordus tend to be less religious and more ____? '''Spiritual * '''Name one of the stallions involved in the most well-known feud in all of Paradisus. '''Inanis or Animulus * '''Name the faction from Vicus that are constantly at war with one another. '''Yari * '''What is the name of the rogue stallion from Triens who still maintains a traditional herd? '''Cicur * '''What is the name of the small sect on Vicus that combine the lifestyles of the two factions? '''Haralith * '''What was Decus` nickname? '''Sicarius * '''Which mare from Cordus claims to have lived over 20 different lives? '''Senex * '''Which mare is credited with revolutionizing the way of life on Triens? '''Domare * '''Which mare worked closely with Domare to form the first mare led herd of Triens? '''Laevus or Ius * '''Which stallion, credited with keeping Cordus' history alive, is thought to still be alive in another form today? '''Leto * '''Which stallion did Vere belong too? '''Pectus * '''Which stallion is the most prolific breeder in all of Triens? '''Sanus * '''Who is Senex's stallion? '''Curandus * '''Who was the mother of Decus? '''Videte * '''Which mare is known as the Clever Mare? '''Acallida * '''Which mare lead the first wave of ponies from Ludos to Sidus? '''Pica * '''Which of Antiquus' factions follow Solum? '''Terran * '''Which of the Duodecim gods and goddesses is known as the Observer? '''Umbra * '''Which of Antiquus' factions follow Imber? '''Latros * '''What is the name of the lake monster of Deinde? '''Leviath * '''Which warband chief of Vinco proposed a change of lifestyle? '''Maverick * '''Which island did the Gemellas religion originate on? '''Etiam * '''What is the name of the Meridies' tribe leader whose soul is said to be the steady lodestar whose location never changes? Praelius * '''Who is the leader of the Latros? '''Falx (?) * '''In the Natales religion, what is Votum spoken to as? '''Tree of Dreams * '''What element do Natales horses have a deep love of? '''Water * '''Which god was created in the birth of a the sun? '''Ignis * '''Which god is the youngest of the Duodecim gods? '''Nox * '''Which Ambitus God is known as the God of Growth? '''Auctus * '''Which religion revolves around Nox and Vita? '''Sorores * '''Which religion originates on Meridies? '''Ambitus * '''Which Duodecim god has lived a thousand mortal lives? '''Sapientia * '''Which god was created from ocean spray? '''Imber * '''What is the name of the trees Natales horses often consult in times of strife? '''Sophia * '''Which god of the Imperishable Ones was the eldest sibling? '''Haedra * '''Which Gemellus god began the tradition of sacrifice? '''Adustio